This specification relates to communicating Internet Protocol television (IPTV) in a communication environment.
IPTV is the delivery of multimedia services (e.g., television, video, audio, text, graphics, data) using the Internet protocol (IP) suite over a packet-switched network such as a LAN or the Internet. These services may include, for example, Live TV, Video on Demand (VoD) and Interactive TV (iTV). IPTV can offer security, interactivity, reliability, and required quality of service and performance.